Remember Me
by avatarhearts
Summary: Takes Place after the Promise trilogy. When rebels attack, Katara is unexpectedly hit, causing a serious head injury. When she awakes, she only can remember up until Aang got shot with lightening. What will happen to their relationship? Will she get her memory back and help the gaang deal with the rebels? Rated T just to be safe :P Kataang, Tokka/Sukka, Maiko *NO FLAMES PLEASE*
1. Chapter 1 Departure

**Authors Note: Just a fun idea i came up with :) i have 7 chapters done so far, but i'll spread out the postings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Considering I'm 14 and i would've been like an 8 year old prodigy if i did. **

Chapter One: Departure

Katara slept peacefully beside the airbender she had inevitably fallen in love with; Aang. To the untrained eye, they were normal people. But the 14 and 16 year olds were heroes, and a figure of the perfect couple. Katara had her arm across the usually bald airbender's bare chest.

At the moment, his hair was growing out once again. It was incredibly cold in Ba Sing Se this time of year, plus Katara had previously confessed that she found him very very attractive with hair. Actually, she absolutely adored it. Although, his light blue arrow was still poking out prominently through thick strands of hair as he moved his head to look at his sleeping waterbender girlfriend. Unfortunately, today the Earth King had summoned him to the palace to talk about more peace things, most of which he had heard a billion times. He didn't really have time to just enjoy Katara's presence. It was very hard for him every time he left her. He worked so hard to win her heart (although she said he didn't even have to try) that he never ever wanted to let her go. Nevertheless, he had to leave.

He smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead. Graceful as always, he removed her arm and got out of bed. He began getting ready, but was instead on a hunt for his comb. He hated combing his hair, but he was the avatar, and it wouldn't be proper if he went out with a bees nest upon his head.

"Darn comb! Where is it?!" He grumbled quietly to himself while looking through the dresser.

"Third drawer down" Katara replied, causing a surprised Aang to jump.

"Whoa! Oh morning sweetie. Did I wake you?" He asked, his heart slowing down.

"I sort of woke when you moved my arm," she confessed, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I have to leave to see the Earth King again today."

"I know I know, because of all the stupid peace ideas," she complained sadly.

Aang walked over and pecked her lips.

"I won't be long," he promised.

Katara returned a small smile and looked him over as he walked to the mirror to comb his hair. Katara noted how much more toned he was as she studied the tattoos winding around his arms. And he was taller now, at least her height if not taller. He began looking for a shirt, and then his pants, which he pulled on over his boxers.

"I'll see you soon sweetie," he said as he grabbed his glider and headed for the door.

Katara sighed and replied, "Bye sweetie."

As the door closed, Katara huffed and laid back down.

What was she to do all day? Her love had left yet again, and Toph wouldn't be awake yet. She often enjoyed sleeping until noon, something her parents had never allowed, nor did Sokka while they were travelling. Sokka was joining the Kyoshi warriors while they trained, although he was mainly there for Suki. Zuko wasn't exactly someone Katara would hang out with for fun either. She would talk to him for a bit, but hours with him wouldn't exactly be a party. Iroh was working in his teashop, and Appa and Momo were sure to be sleeping. It was times like these that Katara wished she'd have more friends.

Katara finally rose from her bed and got dressed. She then made her way down to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Good Morning Katara, would you like some of my famous Jasmine tea?" he asked cheerfully.

"That'd be lovely, thank you Iroh," she smiled.

As Iroh was preparing the tea, Zuko came bursting through the door.

"Someone get Aang, the rebels are attacking," he gasped, trying to get his breath.

"Send word to the Earth King Iroh!" Katara yelled as she ran to go help.

**How was it? Please review! Update soon (: **


	2. Chapter 2 The Rebels

**Authors Note: I'm really excited about this story, and I'm progressing really fast so i decided I'd post the second chapter. No Flames please :) **

**Disclaimer: If I'm on this to write a FAN fic, i clearly don't own atla. **

Chapter two: The Rebels

Ice shards, octopus form, water whip. Katara was using all the energy had as she took on several rebels at once, all firebenders. Toph showed up and stomped the ground, causing the rebels to fall. She had another rock and she shredded it into millions of small rocks. She pelted them all with it as if they were bullets, and then kicked two rocks at the 5 firebenders attempting to sneak up on her. Katara turned her attention to where Sokka was. He was down the street trying to clear the area of bystanders in danger. She shot about 20 ice shards at the rebels running at him, hitting her target. Suki was rushing through a group of nonbenders, slicing every one with her fan as she did.

Around the corner, Zuko was going 7-1 with pro firebenders. He shot his fist into the air releasing a wave of fire that knocked almost all of them off their feet. Katara sent a tidal wave down a street where a ton of other rebels came running. Unfortunately, that took almost all the water available to her.

In the knick of time, Aang came soaring through the sky with his glider. He landed with a face of determination. He shot Katara his award winning smile and then sent a gust of wind at about a dozen rebels, sending them flying. At this very moment, there were probably about 10 rebels still fighting. Sokka then hit two in the head with his boomerang. Aang used his glider and made a tornado, wiping the rest away. At least that what Katara thought, until she heard Sokka's scream.

"KATARA LOOK OUT!"

She turned, but it was too late. The fire had already burned her and sent her flying. She flew up from impact and hit a stonewall, her head taking the blunt of it. Blood spilled from her head and even more spilled as she hit the concrete floor. Blood…darkness…gone.

Aang looked at her mangled body, tears welling up in his eyes. As Sokka ran to Katara and Suki ran to get healers, Aang stood in shock. Toph and Zuko ran to the person who attacked, but before they had gotten two steps toward him they heard Aang's booming voice. He was in the avatar state, his tattoos glowing as well as his eyes that still were overflowing with tears.

"He's mine," he shouted at them. He wasn't in control. He flew over to the man shooting fireball after fireball then a gust of wind knocking him to the ground. Aang had a giant rock, ready to crush the man.

"SHE'S ALIVE AANG STOP!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing Aang would regret taking the man's life. Aang slowly faded back into reality and put the boulder down. He ran to the rock tent Toph had created while he was in the avatar state. Katara had been bandaged up and healed to best she could have been. But she was still unconscious. Aang allowed tears to stream freely as he knelt beside her.

**Sorry these are so short :P Hope you liked it! Review, Favorite, and Follow :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Awake

**Author's Note: I haven't done anything all day except write and browse the internet, so i thought why not upload another chapter :) I'm on chapter ten now and I'm guessing there'll be about 15 in total. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: The owner of atla wouldn't be writing fanfiction. so no. i don't own it -.- **

Chapter Three: Awake

Katara was unconscious for a few days. But during that time Aang didn't do anything. You'd think he was lifeless too, as he sat beside her bed day and night. The healers gave him information. But he didn't hear any of it, although he probably should of. He barely ate or drank. He only left twice so he could shower because whenever she did wake up he wanted to be ready, and to hold her. No one got through to him, though no one really tried. All Aang could think about was how he left with no more than a peck on the lips. No I love you even. He should've caught her. He should have noticed something. But he didn't, and now she lay with bandages upon bandages in the bed before him. During the day he just sat there, maybe mediated, and at night he cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile the gaang was cleaning up the ruined neighborhood and increasing security. Of course they all visited Katara, and a part of them was also there to visit Aang.

Aang didn't notice any of this. He just focused on Katara's breathing, and well-being. If he thought she needed a healer he yelled for one, but as soon as he heard she was ok, he was consumed by his own thoughts again.

He finally realized how hard it must have been for Katara when he died. That cut through him deeply. How did he always manage to cause her pain, both emotional and physical? It was too hard to take, but he was too selfish to let her go. A part of him knew how deeply that would cut Katara as well though.

The gaang worried about the both of them, more so Katara. Unlike Aang, they had heard the healers when they told them what the blows to her skull might have caused. Aang however, had found out the hardest way possible.

It was 3 days after she had fallen unconscious when she began to stir. Her hand moved and Aang heard her soft groan. He lifted his head and saw the waterbender getting up, touching her head softly.

"Katara!" he exclaimed, the light suddenly returning into his silver eyes.

"Ugh-what happened….Aang? Aang! You're ok!"

"I think that's my line," he said smiling as he got up to her and kissed and hugged her. He was shocked when she pushed him off.

"Aang what are you doing!" she exclaimed. Aang was now just as confused as she looked.

"Um- I don't understand…" he mumbled. He wanted to get someone to get the healers, but everyone was out.

"Aang…I know we kissed in the cave of two lovers…and maybe you thought things might change after you awoke from getting shot, but this is happening too fast." She spoke hurriedly. Aang's eyes widened to the size of basketballs.

"And what happened to me? Did we get attacked on the boat? My head is pounding…" she said, closing her eyes.

"Katara…what are talking about? Don't you remember the rebels?" Aang asked slowly, letting all she had said sink in.

"Rebels? Aang I don't know understand. You were shot remember!" Katara replied, the confusion on her face undeniable. This wasn't some sick joke, like Aang had hoped.

"Katara, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"You were shot and-" tears welled up in her eyes as she coughed the next words out, "you died and I healed you…you were unconscious for about a week.." she told him. She thought someone might have explained to him this. She wished someone did, it was so painful. She looked up at Aang only to see his head down, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Aang" she asked softly, failing to hide her worry. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I was just surprised and I know this is a shock but-"

Aang just shook his head vigorously as tear fell rapidly.

She couldn't have lost her memory, she just couldn't have.

**These always seem a lot longer when I'm writing them...**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Shock

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I know these are short and I'm working on making them a lot longer. I'll be posting another Chapter later today, and maybe even another one. Chapter Six is a really long chapter so be excited! You might just have it today! **

**Disclaimer: Super unnecessary, but I don't want to get sued sooo I don't own atla. **

Chapter four: Shock

As Aang's tears dried he began pacing the room. He had sent for the gaang already and was ignoring almost all of Katara's questions. What was he supposed to do? How would he tell her? 'Oh hey Katara, I let you get a concussion so you lost memory of us defeating the Firelord. Oh and Zuko's good now. And did I mention I'm your boyfriend?'

He didn't want to leave Katara in dark but he was at a loss for words. She was getting frustrated, but Aang wouldn't let her leave the bed, let alone the room.

"Aang what room is this?"

"Aang where is everyone?"

"Aang what happened to me?"

"Aang let me go!"

"Aang are you ok?"

"Aang when'd you get so tall?"

"Aang when'd you wake up?"

"AANG ANSWER ME!" She finally yelled losing her patience and causing a severe headache to come on. Aang walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Please Katara, just relax and lay down." He told her, kissing her instinctually on the forehead. It was habit and it'd take forever to break out of it. It had been about a year since they began going out after all.

"Aang I told you I'm-" she began, but Aang cut across her.

"Right, I've got to stop doing that. But please calm down and just rest until the other get here." He murmured, wiping the tears that kept falling down her face. His voice was a lot deeper than Katara remembered. Just then, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and the two healers came in.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, embracing his sister. What had she missed?

"Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara looked over her brother's shoulder and saw Zuko.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed, yelling herself hoarse. The healers exchanged looks and moved the taken aback Zuko aside.

"Katara, My name is Yu Ma, and this is Shin." The first healer said calmly.

"Excuse me, Avatar and friends, please move away from the patient." Shin said. Katara looked impatiently at the facing staring at her.

As Shin tried to calm Katara down, Yu Ma went over to Aang.

"Is there memory loss?" She asked.

Aang nodded, "Everything after I got shot with lightening."

Zuko grimaced, no wonder she had been so furious; the last thing she had remembered was him betraying her.

"That was a big part of her life, and took a piece of her away. It was such a big moment, that memory has seemed to work in checkpoints and has lost everything after that point in her life. Now she may be able to get it back. But you all need to push her, and help her. Make sure you still only give her gentle nudges, so she doesn't become overwhelmed." Yu Ma explained quietly.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Katara finally screamed.

"Katara," Yu Ma began, "I need you to brace yourself. Your friends will explain what you have missed and I will explain what happened. You will be needing a healing session again after. Ok. Katara, you were in a horrible accident. Some firebenders caused you to hit your head very hard. You had a concussion. You were out for 3 days. You lost some memory, and now you believe you have just saved Aang. In reality though Katara, that happened almost 2 years ago."

Katara's mouth opened briefly, just before she fainted.

**It's short, but I'm making it up to you guys, I promise. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited! **

**Follow, Review, Favorite, Enjoy :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Stories

**Authors Note: I know what your thinking. It's up already?! Yes. It is. In case you missed me saying this, I'll say it again. I've already written a large chunk of my story and since the chapters are short, I give you more in one day. I'm making you wait until late tonight or tomorrow after I get home from school to post. It's a really long chapter and I either won't be posting tomorrow or I'll only be posting Chap 6. I have a ton of homework that I'm pushing until tomorrow so yea. I added some stuff to this chapter, but it's still short :( The other chapters I'm writing are longer I promise! Don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: Gahhhh these are annoying! I don't own atla ok! Quit rubbing it in!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5! **

Chapter five: Stories

Everyone stayed in her room this time while she got healed and woke up. Katara again woke up dazed. It took her a good 10 mins to process everything. Then she finally said, "Well, what did I miss?"

Everybody laughed a bit and the healers left them all alone.

"First things first Katara. We ended the war. And yes, Zuko helped us. Ozai's bending is gone, and he is now in prison." Sokka told her quickly. "Does any of that ring a bell?"

Katara took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm.

"No. It doesn't. How did _he_ get here?" Katara growled, nodding towards Zuko.

"Um. I came a few months after the…accident. I apologized and I made everything up to you…well kind of. But you found it in your heart to forgive me eventually. Oh, and I taught Aang firebending." Zuko spoke slowly, showing his sincerity in his voice and face.

Katara sucked in a sharp breath. This was far too much to take in, but she really really wanted to know.

"How did Ozai get his bending taken away? And what happened to Azula?"

"Ok Sugar Queen, here's how it went down. Snoozles, Suki and I went to stop these fire nation airships, don't ask. Meathead over here saved my life, and lost a space sword that he made. Suki saved us both. You and Zuko went over to finish Azula. She's in the nut house. Aang beat up Ozai and used energybending to take his bending away, which he learned from a giant lion turtle. Sokka and Suki are a thing now and-" Toph stopped short.

"And?" Katara questioned, raising an eyebrow. Toph looked to Aang and Aang shook his head ever so slightly, indicating that he didn't want Toph to tell her.

"Nothing. I forgot." Katara stared at them all.

"Well what about the last year?" She questioned.

"Aang and I have been working with the Earth King to bring balance to the world. I'm the Firelord now," Zuko explained. Katara glared, but nodded. She didn't trust him a bit, but she believed what her friends were telling her.

"How do you think we can get your memory back?" Suki asked, "How do you usually remember stuff…"

"I retrace my steps." Katara stated.

"Well maybe we should try some reenactments!" Sokka said excitedly.

"Yeah, how about we just defeat Ozai again. And then we'll reenact Katara getting her skull split open because of me." Aang said coldly, glaring at Sokka. Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked at what Aang had said, and the way he said it. The boy who asked Katara to go penguin sledding was nowhere to be found.

"I think I need some time alone." Katara finally whispered. Sokka, Suki, and Toph gave her a quick hug while Zuko gave a smile and wave. Everyone left, and it was just Aang. Aang looked at her for a moment, and Katara sat there expectantly. Aang gave a weak smile and then turned to leave.

"Aang wait." Katara demanded. He stopped and turned back to her.

"No hug? Anything? Is it about how I reacted when I woke up? Aang you can't blame me for somethi-"

"It's not that. It's just hard for me too Katara."

"I may not remember everything, but I do know that something like this was out of your control."

"It doesn't make the guilt go away Katara."

"But I won't let you go on thinking everything is your fault!"

"You don't have a choice," He whispered, "I'll leave you to your thoughts." He added quietly, and walked out the door. Silent tears falling, and dripping down his chin.

**I know! I'm so mean! Katara did not find out about their relationship...YET! **

**And yes, I made Aang a lot colder than usual. When he woke up from getting shot he acted in such a way, and I wanted to show how similar the two scenes are. Aang feels like he failed, of course it was bigger when he was the one injured. But when Katara even got the burn and healed herself afterwards, he felt an immense deal of guilt that was hard to let go. This has effected her maybe permanently, and they're (or were?) in a relationship, so it's even harder for him. I pictured him beating himself up over it, and unintentionally hurting others in the process because let's be honest, he tends to do that. Plus, this was a fun side to write for Aang. :P**

**So there's my explanation!**

**Review, follow, favorite, enjoy :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Truth

**Authors Note: Alright, this is it. I won't be posting until Thursday, I'm sowwy :( I have a book report due Thursday, and I was a bad girl and didn't even read the book yet. So I have a LOT of work to do.**

**Teensy Weensy little Tokka moment, so expect more in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Grrr gooo away. I don't own anything. (except this story)**

**Read On!**

Chapter Six: Truth

Toph was earthbending her heart out as she thought about how to help Katara. The pain that she heard in everyone's voices was unbearable, even Sokka hadn't made a meat joke in days. That killed a little part of Toph too, because even she couldn't swallow down the feelings she had for him. She was trying to be her normal unbreakable self, but it was so hard. Suki and Sokka were busying themselves with practices and talking to Katara about more things she missed (still tiptoeing around the fact that her and Aang were a couple). Meanwhile Aang was to be found waterbending most of the time, and occasionally crying. Toph knew he thought this was all his fault, and he was most upset that he lost Katara again. He thanked the spirits that she didn't lose memory of him altogether, but this seemed to hurt almost as much. He couldn't call Katara his. No one knew why he wouldn't tell her that they were dating though. Until today when Toph went to the water to confront him.

"Alright Twinkle toes. I'm sick of your moping. Go talk to Katara already. If she figures out you've been keeping this from her, it'll just make her feel worse and you kn-"

Aang cut across her, his back still turned to her, "I kissed her, Toph."

"What? When?" Toph has incredulously, completely taken aback.

"When she woke up, before I knew she lost her memory. And you know what she did? She pushed me away. You would think that after she thought I was still unconscious that she wouldn't react like that, but she did. If she liked me like that, she wouldn't have shoved me off of her." Aang explained quietly, the hurt clear in his voice.

"She was just surprised Twinkle toes. It was Sugar Queen's reflexes acting, not her thoughts." Toph told him sternly.

"I kissed her again, on the forehead. On accident of course, it was just habit. And she did the same thing. She doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't remember anything that had to do with us. And it's all because I wasn't looking out for her." Aang's voiced cracked with emotion in the last sentence.

"She's confused. It's a lot to take in. And no offence, but you aren't her body guard Aang, and you aren't psychic," Toph said quietly, "Talk to her today. You know she's hurting because she thinks you're mad at her. Sort this out. Or help her remember."

Aang knew Katara was upset, but he couldn't keep himself together anymore. It was usually Katara who helped him through these things, but what happens if the problem had to do with her? Aang finally decided Toph was right. He couldn't put this off any longer.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her."

Aang softly knocked on Katara's bedroom door.

"Katara? It's me, Aang" Aang said cautiously.

"Come in" she answered softly. Aang stepped inside to see Katara righting on a scroll. She quickly stuffed it under her pillow. You could tell she'd been crying. This had to be the hardest for her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked slowly.

"Oh I don't know, I have no recollection of the past two years of my life, everyone is treating me like glass, I'm expected to easily except a traitor into our group within a matter of days, and to top it off, my best friend has been avoiding me." She spoke harshly, "But I'm good."

"Oh-er um..that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I owe you an explanation."

"Ya think?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Um. Well I know I've been really distant…it's just this is really hard for me. I know it's even harder for you, and really confusing. I just didn't think I could bare telling you after how you reacted when you woke up." Aang took a deep breath, "I was supposed to protect you."

"Aang I can take care of-" Katara began, but Aang held up his hand so he could finish.

"I know you can, but please let me finish. It doesn't take the guilt away, just like when I got shot; you felt a great deal of pain. That pain is here, and even greater because…well…um…I'm in love with you." He told her, a little apprehensive. A tear slid down Katara's cheek. When she didn't speak, Aang continued, "And I didn't want the others to tell you, but you loved me too. You and I got together a day or so after we ended the war. That's why I kissed you; I didn't know you wouldn't remember anything that had to do with…us. And I kissed you out of habit again. I didn't mean to take you by surprise or make you uncomfortable. I would have told you, but you pushed me away twice, and I didn't think it would matter. It's just really hard when you work so hard to get the one you love, and it all disappears with a matter of seconds. I-I'm sorry Katara." Aang choked back tears. Tears slid down Katara's face rapidly. She never ever meant to cause him this much pain, and now she felt incredibly guilty. She loved him, but never had the time to sort those feelings out like she had before. Now it was hitting her like a boulder. He said that she loved him…should she just believe in her previous thoughts, even if she didn't remember them? She knew she didn't want to lose all this. She ached to have those memories back, to feel what she felt before…remember the experiences she had with him. It was all so sudden and fast…or was it? These feelings had first occurred when Aunt Wu told her she would marry a powerful bender. Had it been coincidence that not long after, Sokka unknowingly said Aang was a powerful bender? And what about the cave of two lovers? They kissed…and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. And when Aang got shot, she thought of how she never got to tell him she loved him…the pain of losing his was unbearable. Maybe she was in love with him for a lot longer than she thought.

"Please say something," Aang pleaded.

"Can you explain how it happened? I-I really want to remember. I like you Aang. It's just…a lot to grasp."

Aang's face lit up. He began to recount all the moments they shared that led up to their relationship.

"I woke up from getting shot, and you had been with me day and night, healing me. When I woke up, I was confused and scared. Everyone believed me to be dead. And I had hair too, which was odd."

"But you have hair now.." Katara said, slightly confused.

Aang blushed, "Um..you told me awhile ago that you really liked me with hair, so I grow it out from time to time." Katara smiled and also blushed.

"Well you do look nice." She conceded.

Aang's faced reddened even more, and he continued, "Anyways, I ran away again, but you found me, and you helped me. We snuck into the fire nation and got disguises. I had to wear a headband so my arrow didn't show. I went to fire nation school for a while, and I held a dance party for my classmates. You and I danced a traditional water tribe dance too." Aang smiled at the memory. Katara smiled too. She never knew Aang could dance. "We planned an invasion on the fire nation on the day of the black sun. I was afraid I wouldn't come back…and I wanted you to know how I felt. So I kissed you before I left. We lost that day. We had to leave the older warriors behind. We rescued them though, along with Suki. Zuko came to us and we accepted him after he saved our lives. You however took a little longer-you were watching out for us." Aang smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. "You were directing anger at him because of your mother. He wanted to give the man who..killed your mother…justice. You met him. He was sent to kill the last waterbender in your tribe…your mother said it was her. But you didn't kill him, which you had originally intended to do. You came back and you didn't forgive the man, but you forgave Zuko." There was a moment of silence and Katara began crying. Aang slowly moved closer to her, and then wrapped his arms around her. He missed holding her so much it hurt, and Katara enjoyed his warm embrace, maybe more than she should have.

"Finish the story." She finally whispered.

"We saw this horrible play at this place called Ember Island. It made Sokka a guy who only made meat jokes, it made you a cry baby, Toph was a guy, Zuko needed anger management, and I was played by a woman." Katara began laughing hard, and Aang couldn't help but chuckle. "They made you look like you loved Zuko…and I was your little brother. I got upset and left…and you followed me eventually. I told you how I wanted to be with you and you said you were confused because we were at war. And I kissed you. And you got mad at me. When the war ended, I guess you figured everything out, because you came outside of Iroh's teashop to where I was and, essentially, made out with me." Aang finished awkwardly, blushing deeply. He was relieved to see Katara was too.

"So..then we started dating?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, and we have for about a year and a half." He replied.

"So…we're pretty comfortable with each other?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do we share this bedroom?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Er..yea." Aang replied, blushing again.

"Then where have you been sleeping for the last few weeks if I've been taking the whole bed?"

"I slept on the floor beside you when you were unconscious. Then I slept on Appa." He told her simply. Katara felt bad. But throughout all the stories she felt a certain familiarity. The funny thing was, none of the stories made her remember anything, but Aang's arms did. It was incredibly familiar. She needed those memories back.

"Would you mind…sleeping with me here now?"

Aang was so surprised and his childish happiness returned. He felt like jumping and flying, which was what his heart was doing.

"I'd love to."

They both lay down, and Katara snuggled into Aang's side.

"I love you Katara," he whispered. But she was fast asleep already.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Bye Bye guys**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Home

**Authors Note: I'm baaackkk! This chapter isn't too long, but the next one is. Sorry it's been a few days, but I have been super busy. Just to let you know, I love all the reviews and I'd love to have more! The suggestions and inferences are very interesting to read and I really appreciate those of you who have stuck with the story :) **

**Disclaimer: This is one thing I didn't miss. I don't own Avatar okay! Gosh.**

**Well, here ya go! Enjoy :D**

Chapter Seven: Home

Unfortunately, Katara and Aang's nap was cut short when Sokka burst through the doors saying dinner was ready. Then he shouted even louder, "YOU GOT YOUR MEMORY BACK!"

Aang bolted into upright position, and Katara did too, angry that Sokka ruined their moment.

"Sokka, I have a headache! BE QUIET!" She said angrily.

"But Katara! This is huge! How did you do it Aang?!" Sokka said, still too loudly as his excitement got the best of him.

Aang, who was still getting up, replied groggily, "Wha? How did I * yawn *do what?"

"Her memory!"

"Oh…she didn't get it back Sokka…" He replied awkwardly.

"But then…how are you…what?"

"I was just lonely Sokka, butt out." Katara told him, annoyed.

"Are you two together though or…" Sokka questioned. Katara was first surprised of how well he took it…he almost seemed happy. Then again, he had been used to it for a year. Katara and Aang looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't actually discuss how they were going to go about things. It was still really fast for Katara, and Aang knew he had to ease her into things such as this.

"Um. I don't know…we haven't really brought that up yet," Aang explained. He didn't want to say no, because he was hoping it was a yes. But he didn't want to make the wrong accusation. To his relief, Katara nodded.

"Oh…so you slept together…as friends?" Sokka asked, suppressing laughter as he saw Aang's face.

"SOKKA GET OUT!" Katara yelled, turning tomato red. Sokka laughed hard and reminded them it was dinner as he left. Aang airbended himself out of bed gracefully and turned to Katara.

"You coming?"

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what about?" he replied, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Us. Its just happening fast and I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I do like you. A lot, but I'm still trying to fix myself."

"I understand. But I really think I can help you do that. Wouldn't you want get back into your old life? Maybe things will start coming back…" He told her hopefully. She looked into his stormy grey eyes that showed so much compassion and love.

"I know, but maybe we should start with doing similar things that we've done before. Do you think we could visit Ember Island?" She offered. Disappointment flickered across Aang's face, but he held it together.

"Sure Katara. Whatever you think will help," He said giving her a weak smile, "Sooo…we aren't together?"

"For now." She confirmed, "But it could always change."

Aang sighed and slumped.

"I'm sorry, Aang. But just a few days ago I was thrown into a life I didn't know. I need-"

"Time and space. I know Katara, and believe me, I understand that completely. But…it doesn't make it easier. You have to understand that we were together for over a year and then without warning…it was gone…"

"Not forever…"

"What if the memories don't come back Katara? What then? I don't mean to sound so negative, but you and I both know it's a possibility."

"Even if the memories don't come back…I don't know…I just have this feeling that this still won't be forever. I mean, Sokka had a point. We slept NEXT to each other, and I only found out about…us, moments before. I don't need memories to…" She paused and Aang waited for the sentence he wished was coming, but it never came.

"I don't need memories to like you like that…"

Aang gave a small grin, although that wasn't what he was hoping for, it was a start.

She got up and hugged him, and had the same sense of familiarity as she had before.

It felt like home.

**There's chapter seven guys! I know some of you would want a little bit more action, and I'm working on it in the chapters ahead so stay tuned. This story will most likely be at least another 7 chapters, so we're just getting started! **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Plans

**Authors Note: I got another 4 follows today and a review from 70oda who is probably the best viewer I have, so it put me in a good mood. So I decided to give you a new chapter :) Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Michael or Bryan soooo no the show isn't mine**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter Eight: Plans

Aang and Katara left the bedroom and made their way to the table where Toph, Sokka, and Suki were. Zuko had gone out with Mai today. It appeared that Suki had made vegetarian soup and gorilla chicken for the meat eaters. Aang sat beside Toph and Katara sat beside Aang.

"Did you guys sort the…_stuff_… out?" Sokka asked.

"Yup." Katara replied nonchalantly.

"Are together then?" Toph asked.

There was a pause before Aang quietly said, "No. We aren't dating anymore." Katara felt immediately bad, for Aang had failed to hide his pain.

"Why not?" Suki demanded.

"Katara just needs some space," Aang explained. Eyes fell to Katara who seemed to be examining her gorilla chicken intently.

"Oh…" Sokka said sadly, which was a shock to Katara. Sokka was upset they weren't together? That was very strange. What was even stranger was how Toph looked sad as he said it. Was it just Katara, or was Toph upset because Sokka was upset. No Katara must have been mistaken, nothing ever phased Toph. She was completely solid, like a rock.

"Katara wants to go to Ember Island tomorrow," Aang informed them, changing the subject and kicking Katara out of her thoughts.

"You think it'll help? We can have another beach party! I'll make a Suki sand sculpture and everything!" Sokka exclaimed, while Toph sniggered.

"So it's a plan!" said Katara happily. Maybe things would finally start making sense.

When they finished supper, Katara attempted to help Suki clean, but Suki shooed her away and told her to rest. Katara made her way to her bedroom when she remembered it wasn't just hers.

"Aang?" She called. Aang was in the kitchen talking to Sokka and Toph before he made his way to the source of the call.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Appa."

"Aang, it's freezing outside. I don't even know how you survived a week sleeping out there."

"Well it'd be kind of awkward to sleep in here considering we broke up."

Katara hated his choice of words; it made her feel as if it were a permanent statement, which she really didn't want.

"Right…but isn't it better than sleeping outside?"

"Yea…it is. But it's different now Katara…casually sleeping in the same bed with you doesn't really work."

"Use a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor or something then," she suggested. The truth was, she just really wanted to have his company. Just because she was still confused didn't mean she didn't still like, maybe even love, him.

"I can sleep in Toph's room then," he offered.

"Why can't you sleep in our room?"

"I thought you needed space," he replied, his grey eyes piercing her ocean blue ones.

"I-I do I just thought maybe…" she stammered, blushing.

"I'll sleep in our room then," He grinned, delighted with the reactions she was giving him, although he felt like he was being slightly led on.

Later that evening, Aang was setting up his sleeping bag beside Katara (and technically his) bed.

"Have you had any memories come back at all?" Aang questioned her, as she sat, watching him.

"Yea actually. I have." She replied.

"Really?! Like what!?" He asked excitedly.

"I remember…feelings. I don't know…" She blushed and looked away. Aang sat beside her.

"Come on…you can tell me," he pressed.

"I don't know. Whenever you hold me…it's all very familiar. And it's not like the hugs I remember from before. It's different. It's full of…compassion I guess. It makes me feel safe."

"That's an amazing start Katara," he told her, full of hope.

"Thanks Aang," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Once her lips pressed to his cheek, her eyes snapped open and memories flooded in one by one. Her kissing his cheek on Appa, they were wearing fire nation outfits. Now they were eating with the gaang, and Sokka said something to Aang that made him upset, she kissed him again on the cheek. Moments in bed, moments on Appa, moments looking at stars, random moments, saddening moments, all where she kissed him on the cheek.

"Katara?" Aang asked, curious as to why she had kissed him for so long.

"Aang! I just remembered something! More than something actually! Every moment I've ever kissed you on the cheek…EVER! I don't remember the surrounding parts, but our conversation must have triggered it!" She told him happily. Aang looked delighted and then said, "Our conversation? Don't you mean the kiss on the cheek?" He asked. It seemed logical. But Katara felt like there was more to it. And besides, that only got the kiss, how would she trigger everything else without repeating her entire life?

"You know maybe it works with actual kissing too," Aang suggested, giving a mischievous grin.

"Ha Ha. But I need to find NEW ways to trigger these things, I have two years to remember, I can't just redo _everything_. I need a plan."

Aang sighed. He really missed having Katara be his. Being able to kiss her, hug her, sleep next to her, but she just wasn't open. Aang thought that maybe it was fear. She had never committed to anyone and she was afraid of letting herself fall completely for someone. She had once told him that the vulnerability was really hard for to get through, but she trusted him so much that she was able to get past it. Aang remembered how happy he had been to hear her say that. How he kissed her passionately afterwards and told her he loved her, and she returned. How they sat holding each other, for what they wished would be forever. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered. He wiped it quickly. He would get her memory back, whatever it took. He would get it back for her.

"Ok. Well goodnight Katara." He said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. He stood up and took off his shirt for bed and began walking to the light.

"Uh Aang?" Katara asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"No shirt?" She asked in the same small voice. Aang turned to see her staring turning the same color as strawberries.

"I don't wear a shirt to bed…" He replied smirking as she blushed harder, not noticing that he saw her studying him. "You usually wore your wrappings, but whatever is comfortable for you." He said louder, reminding her who she was staring at. She still remembered the slightly toned 12 year old, but here before her stood a 14 year old with abs like you wouldn't believe. Her eyes snapped up to his and Aang thought her head was going to explode; she was so red. Aang blushed and smiled.

"So your saying…we slept together half naked?" she croaked.

"For about 4 months, yea. We never went past making out, so don't worry." He laughed, watching her face.

"So I slept in my wrappings?" She asked raising an eyebrow, regaining composure.

"Yep"

Katara got up and began to strip.

"You don't have to," Aang said, a blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm getting back into my old life," She smiled. She hopped back into bed and Aang shook his head, grinning widely. He turned off the lights and got into the sleeping bag.

"Good night Katara. Sleep tight…love you," he said, taking his chances.

"Good night Aang." Katara replied, closing her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Aang sighed audibly. He hadn't really expected her to return it just yet…he just sort of hoped. Tomorrow they would set for Ember Island. A new day, and a big step. Aang thought of all the new possibilities that could emerge from this, and fell asleep with a new found hope.

**Let me know what you think! What do you think/want to have happen next? It may just end up in my story :) **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy! :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Journey

**Authors Note: Sorry for the break guys! It took a little while to write, and when i went to post it, m internet was down :( But I didn't forget about you guys! This is just a dramatic chapter showing Katara's struggles more in depth and how the group is putting up and helping her. In the show they only showed brief parts on their moments on Appa while travelling, and i feel like when you're in a smaller area for a long period of time, you get more cranky. So that's what i was trying to show in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own atla -_-**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Journey

Katara hadn't seen Appa and Momo in a long time, and it was good to get back to them. She greeted them with a warm smile and hug. Aang was piling everyone's luggage onto Appa using airbending when he noticed that Katara had put on her fire nation outfit. He blushed hard as he stared, and he soon dropped all of Sokka's stuff onto his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped helplessly, rubbing his head. Katara noted that he still was that giddy easily distracted kid around her. Maybe it was because he was trying to get noticed by her again. Katara would have to be blind to have not noticed that Aang's crush before. She wondered briefly if he was different when they dated. She hoped not, she secretly always loved that part of him. She didn't really think he needed to try and impress her like he always did either; she already really liked him. Just this morning he had prepared a huge breakfast, and served her it in bed. Of course she wasn't complaining.

"You found your fire nation outfit!" He finally piped up, shoving away Sokka's luggage. She even had her hair the exact same way. He knew his Katara was still there. He was just sad that she was only Katara now, and not his.

"Yeah, I figured that since it's in the fire nation and it'll be warmer there that this would be more suiting," She laughed.

"You look great!" He assured her cheerfully, earning a light blush from Katara. He then resumed taking the luggage up onto Appa.

"Aren't you gonna be kinda cold until we get there though?" Aang asked, noticing Katara's shivering. It wouldn't be too long of a trip, but he didn't need Katara getting a cold.

"A bit. But I'm fine," She replied giving a little smile. Aang shook is head and took out a sweater from his bag, tossing her it.

"Thanks," she mumbled while putting it on. It was Aang's it was definitely familiar. It smelled like him too, she loved. She couldn't put her finger on the airbender's scent, but it was probably her most favorite smell in the world.

Just then Toph and Sokka came out, both chomping away happily on some meat. Toph was edging her way closer to Sokka with every step.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Katara asked, seeing Toph grimace at the word. Toph would've gotten angry at her later, until she remembered that Katara didn't remember the conversation they had about Toph's growing feelings for her brother.

_"Toph?" Katara called apprehensively while entering the sobbing girls room._

_"Go away!" she snapped through tears. _

_"Toph what happened!" Katara asked, rushing to Toph's bed and sitting beside her. _

_"How do you handle Aang's fan girls?" she asked abruptly, even surprising herself a little._

_"What? Um…well…I'm not sure. I just know I trust Aang more than anyone in the world." She replied quietly. Toph scoffed. _

_"I guess it was a bad connection," she mumbled. _

_"Connection to what?" Katara pressed. Toph was quiet and then a long sigh escaped her mouth. She took a deep breath, finally facing her feelings._

_"Your brother and Suki." She grumbled. _

_"What do they have to-" Katara began, stopping short. She gasped. _

_"Really?" she breathed. _

_"Shush up Sugar Queen!" She snapped, not stopping the next tear from falling. _

_"It just gets hard to hear, it's not something I can ignore anymore. She leaves to Kyoshi Island and everything speeds up with him and I, not that I'm trying to break them up. And she comes back and it's like I'm the very dirt I bend to him." She told her, her voice cracking. Katara had never seen her so soft…so vulnerable. It tore through Katara._

_"I know it's hard Toph. They do love each other, but I don't want this to break you. You're Toph. It's only human to be jealous. I know Sokka loves you. Maybe not in the way you want, but things change. They could change for you and him. If you ever need me, I'll always be here for you. Your secrets safe with me. I promise." She vowed, wrapping her arms around Toph, who surprisingly returned the hug. _

Toph sighed at the memory. She thought about telling Aang, it'd make him feel better. But what good would it do for her really, and what if Sokka found out? So she decided against it.

"She's in the bathroom." Sokka replied through bits of meat. Katara rolled her eyes, and Aang helped her onto Appa.

"Ugh, I did not miss flying. No offense Appa." Toph complained, while Appa roared in reply. Sokka rubbed her back lightly.

"No worries, we won't let anything happen to ya," he smiled, as he helped her up Appa. She knew she was blushing.

Finally Suki came and they were all set to begin flight.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted merrily.

Katara missed being in the air with her friends. It was almost normal, like old times.

"Does Zuko know we're going to the island?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Umm…not exactly. But he's the Firelord and all so he's busy. Plus him and Mai are usually busy doing….stuff." Aang said awkwardly although he looked like he was ready to laugh, which was what everyone else was doing.

"I don't think he'll mind anyways. It's not like he likes that place," Suki added through the giggles.

"Yeah that's true." Sokka agreed, "Well, if you all don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. See ya when we're there!"

"What else is new Snoozles?" Toph sighed. Katara chuckled lightly as her brother curled up and leaned again Suki. She liked their relationship; it made her wonder if her and Aang had something similar. She somehow thought theirs was even better that Sokka and Suki's though. She couldn't see how anyone had ever loved someone as much as Aang loved her. She loved him to, but she was a stubborn girl and it was hard to admit. She almost felt guilty. She had turned her attention to Aang, who was up on Appa's head. She gazed at him almost dreamily, getting lost in her memories that she could remember.

'Oh spirits can't you just let me have them back!' she thought in frustration.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Aang turn and look at her. He quirked an eyebrow at her gazing face. He smirked as she continued staring and smiling slightly. Finally he spoke to snap her out of it.

"Katara? Do you wanna sit up here with me?" He asked smirking still.

Katara shook her head, stopping her day dream. She blushed ferociously.

"Erm, what was that?" She asked quietly.

"Wanna sit with me? You've been staring for about 10 minutes." He laughed.

Toph laughed too, "Keep it together Sugar Queen, he's your boyfriend, you don't need to dream about kissing him, you can just do it! But keep it quiet, I can sense oogies." She teased, earning a glare from Katara and a fit of giggles from Suki. Aang gave nervous laugh and blushed.

"I'm not her boyfriend anymore Toph." Aang corrected. No matter how much he wished what Toph was saying was true, he had to respect Katara, no matter how much it hurt. He had caused enough damage.

"Oh whatever Twinkletoes, we both know that you basically are. We just have to wait a bit. Or if Sugar Queen wasn't so hard headed, you could smooch right now!" Toph continued, pushing Katara to her brink. Why couldn't they all just act like everything was like old times and leave her relations with Aang out of it!

"I'M NOT DATING AANG OK! AND WHAT IF I NEVER DO HUH?! STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL DO YOU?! YOU'RE NOT ME!" She finally yelled. She was sick of being the target! She had just woken up a week ago from a terrible accident, and she just couldn't hold it together.

Sokka lifted his head with wide eyes. Toph went pale and Suki looked like she might pass out. What in the world did she just say?! But the most heartbreaking face that made Katara regret every word that had just come out of her mouth was Aang's. Never? She couldn't mean that…but even though Aang doubted she meant it, it was like Mai's knives were cutting away at his heart 2 at a time.

"Aang I'm so so-" She began.

"It's ok Katara. We have no idea how you feel. It's ok." Aang interrupted, failing to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No Aang I didn't mean it!"

"It's fine Katara. I think I'll meditate up here, I'd appreciate some quiet." Aang replied, trying to stay as strong as he could.

Katara's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. Maybe that Ember Island Play Aang told her about was right; she was a cry baby.

After a few moments of silence Toph spoke up.

"You know we do know how you feel Katara. You're stuck in the past, but we all know how it ends." She told her harshly before turning away.

Katara was at a loss for words. She turned and looked out of the saddle, allowing herself to cry. Soon Suki, Sokka, and Toph were all asleep and Katara let her silent tears turn into sobs. She forgot about Aang who was perched on Appa's head.

He turned and saw Katara shaking with the heavy sobs. He got up and knelt beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked up to him briefly and another sob hit her.

"You can still sit up with me on Appa's head if you'd like." He murmured in her ear.

"W-Why are y-you so nice t-to me-e?" She asked between sobs, looking into his silver orbs.

"Because I love you Katara." He said simply, smiling ever so slightly.

And with that they got up and sat on Appa's head together, Katara slowly calming down.

Surely the first trip to Ember Island hadn't been so dramatic.

This was some journey.

**Yaaaaaaay! So there will be another brief break for the next one too since it'll be a longer one. After that...WHO'S READY FOR SOME ACTION :D **

**By the way, thanks to the reviewers, you all make great points and I love reading your responses. Thanks so much!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Settling

**Authors Note: Hiiii everyone! Here's chapter 10! So there will be questions about the things going on (why are the rebels rebelling, where's Zuko, what about tokka, etc) BUT trust me, they will be answered, so expect another 4-5 Chapters :) Oh and to the person who asked about the fanfic Devastation, I haven't read it (yet!) but I'll definitely look into it! I actually got the idea from The Vow, with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. It won't have a similar ending to that by the way. **

**Ok here's Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Nothing else.**

Chapter Ten: Settling

"Princess, I overheard some men in Ba Sing Se say that the Avatar and friends are heading to Ember Island."

_"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to DO SOMETHING!" the woman snarled back._

_"I will inform the rest, I am sorry for my foolishness."_

_"Forget it. OUT OF MY SIGHT. I'll tell them myself, I'm going with them this time. It's time the Avatar pays."_

_"Yes, Azula."_

"We're here!" Aang exclaimed happily, nudging Katara gently to wake her. Everyone had fallen asleep on the way there, even Momo. Aang didn't mind so much though, because Katara fell asleep on Appa's head next to him. It made him feel less lonely. Katara mumbled and rubbed her eyes like a child who was rudely awoken from their nap.

"Already?" She grumbled.

"It's been 4 hours Katara." Aang replied, chuckling lightly. He floated over to where Sokka and Suki were. Suki was getting up, but Sokka was out cold.

"SOKKA! YOUR SUKI SAND SCULPTURE GOT RUINED AGAIN!" Aang screeched in his ear.

"AHHH WHERE'S ZUKO! IT WAS HIM!" Sokka shouted flying up. He looked around, noticing he was still on Appa and Toph, Suki, and Katara were all laughing their heads off.

"You are one evil airbender." Sokka growled.

Aang was busy airbending everyone's things off of Appa while Sokka guided everyone to the place they had stayed last time.

"What do you think Katara? Is it familiar at all?" Suki asked.

"Not really no…but I think I need to be here longer to be sure." She told her with a smile.

"I wonder if they still do that play here!" Toph said excitedly.

An audible sigh came from the door. Aang was just arriving with some of the luggage.

"Let's hope not." He groaned.

"Why! The jokes were great near the end! Fake Sokka had a bit a trouble at first, but I really helped him out. I mean it wasn't that bad Aang!" Sokka added.

"THAT BAD?! I wasn't even the right gender!" Aang said exasperated. Katara and Suki were overcome with a fit of giggles.

"Neither was I!" Toph argued.

"But you LOVED that! My person wasn't cool at all! PLUS, _I died_, remember?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Yeah maybe you're right twinkle toes, we shouldn't go see it." Toph finally said. "But we should go to the beach! I think I may be able to make a mini Ember Island sculpture now too!"

"So am I just going to bring all the luggage by myself?" Aang asked, annoyed.

"Oh…right." Toph said, while everyone chuckled lightly.

They began grabbing bags and carrying them inside.

"We have to share rooms guys remember? Although someone gets their own." Suki said, counting the number of rooms.

"I think Katara should be with Toph, like she was last time." Sokka concluded. Despite how much that made sense, Katara was pretty sure he just didn't want any funny business with her and Aang.

Toph punched Katara in the arm. "Just you and me Sugar Queen!" She smirked.

"Greaaaat." Katara grumbled, rubbing her now bruised arm.

"So I get my own room?" Aang asked.

"Hey! Why do you say that! Why can't I!" Sokka protested.

"Umm…because otherwise I'd be sleeping with Suki…" Aang said awkwardly.

"Aheeeem." Suki growled.

"Oh…ehehe." Sokka laughed nervously, "Yeah, you get the spare room."

Everyone unpacked their belonging into their rooms, although it wasn't very much since they were only staying for a few days.

Finally they were ready to go. Katara noticed how much more grown up everyone looked, especially Aang, whom she couldn't stop staring at.

When they arrived at the beach, Katara felt a small sense of familiarity, but she was still very unsure.

"Well. I guess there's only one thing left to say." Sokka said.

"BEACH PAR-" but he was cut short, as a fireball flew near him, missing him by mere inches. Every looked to the source, all in battle stances. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were without weapons though, unless Toph used the sand that she had barely tried using to _fight _with. Everyone gasped as they saw the woman, and 50 mixed benders standing before them. She was supposed to be locked in the nut house! What happened to Zuko! He would've told them if she had broken out! But their scared thoughts were cut short.

"Did you miss me?" the cold voice said, cackling.

"Azula!"

**It's kinda short I know, and it's filled with mindless chitchat too. But i figure that everyone has that, even if they didn't show it in the show. :)**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Save Him

**Authors Note: OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I lost my muse for awhile...I'm really sorry, i really didnt want to be one of those authors who disappear for months. But I'm here now! I was reading my story again, and i made so many stupid mistakes lol. Please forgive me for the carelessness. The new stuff will be way better and have the proper facts. (I accidentally made Toph see in one chapter without thinking lol whoops. Embarrassing since I'm such a diehard fan). **

**Here's chapter Eleven! I'm taking a longer route with my story so idk how many more chapters. Enjoy guys!**

** Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA guys, surprise. **

Chapter Eleven: Save Him

"Calm yourselves, I'm not actually in the mood to fight you peasants. This will be just a taste. I have no intention of getting involved in this 'scuffle', _yet._" Azula explained, rolling her eyes at the 5 who looked so menacingly at her. Well, minus Toph, but her face was contorted into an expression that could only be read, as 'I hate you so much'.

"What do _you _want you witch!" Katara spat, having her last memory of her being her killing Aang.

"Ah Katara, did you enjoy the company of my friends that I sent a little while ago? I hear they did some very terrible damage, could be permanent! What a shame." Azula taunted. Katara bended a water whip at her, which Azula swiftly dodged.

"Ah ah ah, didn't I already tell you that's not what I'm here for? Then again, you've never had the best memory," she laughed. Aang and Sokka looked about ready to slit her throat and they probably would have, had they not been so against killing (Aang more so than Sokka).

"I've come to deliver a message, from my dear brother Zu Zu. Ya see, he's in a bit of a pickle, along with his traitor girlfriend Mai. They've gone and gotten themselves stuck in the fire nation prison! How unfortunate. He asked me to personally come and ask you to save him. I guess he didn't trust me to, can't imagine why," she concluded with a cold cackle.

"You mean he you locked them in there!" Aang shouted.

"Well, he's locked me in the loony bin before, I thought I'd return the favor. But those are just details. The main thing's the same." She said nonchalantly, "But Aang, if you don't come to save him within the next week, who knows what might happen to fire nation in Zu Zu's absence?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Sokka yelled.

"WHY? You and my brother had me locked away for as long as you pleased! Pretending I didn't exist, and stealing a throne that was rightfully mine! When Zuko came to me asking about mother, I took the opportunity of that small piece of freedom to see how I could escape. When he returned a few days ago with Mai, I had already escaped, making sure the guards didn't contact him. The rebels are mine Aang. And I don't intend on making them stop until I finish what my father started! Katara was a plus, and I commend the bender who did it. I'll have you know I never intended for that to happen to you, but I'm not sorry. If you survive the battle with my benders here now, I'll see you in at most a week's time in the fire nation. Good luck." She smiled, getting on a fire nation air balloon and flying away. They would have attacked her during her speech or getaway, but it was just too risky with all these rebels. And they were not in a position to be reckless, although Katara had tried only to have Suki grab hold of her. As Azula flew out of sight the benders began attacking. Sandbenders included, making them outmatched just that much more. Toph tried some attacks, but she unfortunately never had the time to become as skilled as the other sandbenders. She was about to get hit, but Sokka knocked her out of the way, landing on top of her. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I know you can't really 'see' in this sand, but if you stick around me, I'll help you. And don't forget, you still have your metalbending, and I see a lot of benders wearing some as armor." Sokka told her quickly while pulling her up. Toph was at a loss of words and simply nodded.

Meanwhile Katara was bending icicles at the benders, making sure to only get their arm or leg. Not enough to kill them. The entire time Aang was staying incredibly close to her, and she noticed it. He was airbending things left right and center, making sure they never hit her. He sent waves of fire in between his defense. Suki was trying her best to take any non benders out of the equation. Sokka tried his best to protect Toph while she attempted metalbending blindly, and he was also trying to stop any benders who aimed for Suki while she was absorbed in non benders attacks. After what seemed like forever, the rebels began retreating back to their boats and aircrafts, until finally, the five were alone on a destroyed beach.

Sokka fell onto the sand from exhaustion. He had never been so stressed it felt. Two girls to protect, and for a split second he forgot which one he was in love with. Suki came over and gave him a big kiss on the lips, and he remembered. Toph had heard it, as the sound of their lips smacking together was too loud to ignore. She did her best to storm out of the sandy lot back to the house.

Meanwhile, Aang went down to the water and sat down in defeat. The wars would just never stop would they? He never caught a break. Peace was so far away. Katara walked over to him, seeming a bit annoyed but trying to be gentle.

"Aang. We can beat Azula. I know there's a way. I know it."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt Katara. Zuko and Mai are in trouble and you still only have small pieces of memory! Because of me!"

"We won't be able to save them without a clear head Aang. You need to stop thinking about my injury. Its only been a few days and it's not gonna heal right away! Its not your fault!"

"They need us! Now! I have a week Katara, how am I supposed to have a clear head?! This is the woman that killed me and almost you too! If something happened to you, _again¸_ I would NEVER forgive myself!"

"You still haven't forgiven yourself! We're stronger now! We can do this!"

"You just had you skull split open like a week ago Katara!"

Katara just about burst at this point.

"I'M NOT GLASS! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!"

"I'm your boyfriend, that's my job!"

"WERE! You WERE my boyfriend Aang. WE'RE DONE RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! SPIRITS AANG, LET ME BREATHE! LET ME FIGHT!"

Aang turned to her in shock, tears brimming his eyes. They were done. And she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Katara saw the look in his eyes and softened completely. Why did her temper always have to get the best of her? She didn't mean to sound so…mean.

"Aa-" she started.

"I'm sorry Katara. Just please don't be too rash then. I'll leave you alone." Aang said, his voice cracking. He got up and headed to the house. As he walked away, Katara was overtaken by heavy sobs. Sokka and Suki heard her and headed down to the water.

"Katara?" Suki asked apprehensively. "What happ-"

"IS THAT AANG?!" Sokka shouted, cutting her off. They looked up to where Sokka was pointing, and saw Aang on Appa.

He was going to save Zuko on his own.

**What do you think? Worth the wait? No? Ok. :( So yeah I'll update soon, I owe you guys that much. **

**Favorite, Review, Follow, Enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Thinking

**Authors Note: HEY GUYS! It's chapter twelve! So I've decided there will be about 4 more chapters. So yeah! Also, don't be mad about this chapter ok? It's more of a informationish thing and I twisted the end of the last chapter. K GO **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. Not yet.**

Chapter Twelve: Thinking

**1 hour later**

Aang was flying to the palace alone. Well, not totally alone. He had brought Appa with him, ensuring that the others wouldn't be able to catch him. Katara didn't want him anymore, and why would he put the others in danger for no reason anyways? There had been enough suffering. Aang was going against his own word though. He told Katara to not make any rash decisions before he left, but what was he doing right now? He was acting like an idiot, and there was no way he would beat Azula alone and right now. She had only told him about this situation a couple of hours ago. As Aang thought his strategy through, he decided to bring Appa out of the air and settle in a forest that was a little ways away from the heart of the firenation.

"What am I gonna do buddy?" Aang asked his furry friend.

"If I don't hurry, who knows what will happen to Zuko and Mai? But if I go head first, Azula would probably kill me! But if I go with the others, they could get hurt! Or die even! And Katara won't even let me protect her! Ugh!" Aang ranted to Appa who occasionally roared to show he was listening.

"And why would _Azula_ come to _me _personally? She'd usually just get her rebels! She clearly wanted to make me out of my head, and I'm letting her do it! I'm so stupid! And I left the others there unprotected!" Aang worried. Appa roared again, as if to say 'Yeah, you pretty much suck.'

"Alright I get it! I'll go back and sort this out with them. You win."

"How could he leave us behind like that?!" Katara yelled, tears still streaming. She never really got a hold on herself since Aang left the beach.

"Isn't it obvious Sugar Queen, he's putting us out of harms way! Which I agree is pretty stupid on baldy's part." Toph said.

"He's not even bald anymore Toph…" Sokka reminded.

"Well excuse me, I couldn't exactly SEE a difference Sokka." Toph snapped. Sokka backed off not wanting to anger the earthbender any further. Suki was beside Katara trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to catch up to him," Suki assured, although she was very doubtful of that.

"NO! WE WON'T! BECAUSE I CAN'T KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Katara yelled again, "THIS WOMAN ALREADY KILLED HIM ONCE! AND HE'S PROBABLY AT LEAST HALFWAY THERE BY NOW!"

"Jeez Katara, I've never seen you so upset," Aang said, walking through the door, "I thought you were the one who was always 'completely calm'."

"Aang?" Toph said in disbelief. Everyone was silent.

"Uhh yeah…hehe…hi." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara immediately got up and hugged him, followed by a very hard punch in arm.

"How dare you!" she yelled, wiping her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Katara." He told her, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey! What about us! You almost abandoned us too!" Sokka said.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Sokka, Suki and Toph."

Momo chittered in the background, asking where his apology was.

"You too Momo. I was ready to face her alone…I thought. But I was thinking how dangerous it was, and if I failed, the world could be a grave danger. I, I mean WE, need a plan. I can't do this alone. Will you all please help me?" Aang asked.

"Finally swallowed your pride! Alright Aang, we'll do it." Toph said, speaking for everyone assuming they thought the same thing.

"Well…Sokka?" Aang looked to him expectantly.

"Hm?"

"Hello, you are the plan guy." Katara reminded, having finally regained composure.

"OH..well um…maybe…uuuhhh OH we could see Iroh! He could help us! And we should probably tell him that his nephew is in danger, seeming as no one else is planning to."

"That's a start I guess." Aang shrugged.

After a bit more discussing, they finally decided that tomorrow they would fly to Ba Sing Se to see Iroh. This was one day gone already, and tomorrow would be spent going to Iroh's. That was two days out of seven, gone.

Aang was laying in his room. He was the only one who had no one to share a room with, so he was alone with his thoughts. Thinking about things like why there were rebels in the first place. Maybe they could convince them that they were on the wrong side. After finally realizing that the best way to help Zuko and Mai was to see Iroh and really plan things out, he was able to shove those thoughts out of his head enough so that he could actually sleep. But then he started thinking about Katara. He still couldn't believe that she had said those things to him. Granted it was true, they were broken up. But he still felt like he had to protect her. And what about when this battle was over? Would Katara still want to try and go through with their plan to regain her memory? Or would she decide it was more important to start making new ones? In the end, Aang thought that whatever she decided, he would be there for her. He would never stop being her friend (unless she wanted more).

Even so, Aang fell asleep with thoughts of how they would together again.

**Lol yeah I brought Aang back to them. It was mainly to bring out the new ideas with him and Katara, and give him time to truly think. Plus, lets be honest. Aang is pretty reckless sometimes (ie the season three opener.) But he always comes to his senses :) So I'm planning on answering the questions in the next 2 chapters, and wrap it up soon! ALSO if you noticed the little snap that Toph directed at Sokka, and how he backed off, there is good reason for that, and it will pop up again.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, Enjoy :) **


End file.
